What Family is For
by IMSLES
Summary: Gibbs returns to help his dad rebuild the store post season 7 finale.  As the time passes they find they can rebuild so much more.  Written for akaeve as a hangman prize.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

What Family is For

The store had sustained a lot of damage from the barrage of gunfire the Reynosa cartel goons had sprayed in their failed attempt of ridding the world of Jackson Gibbs. He'd managed to outsmart them by hiding in his root cellar until the sirens had chased them away.

Finally returning after months of living with his son under the protection of federal agents, Jack was ready to piece his life back together. It pleased him to no end that Leroy was taking time to help him.

They were fixing the mess they created out of their relationship since Marie's death so many years ago. He lost his one true love and his son had lost a mother that doted on him. Nowadays, he supposed it would've been simple to seek counseling to work through the grief, but back then it was almost a stigma to show such a weakness.

Both men had learned through hard knocks what they'd lost out on and each was willing to give it a shot to regain the most possible in the time they had left.

Side by side they worked in mostly silence. The work was tedious, but they had their innate determination to see it through. A few neighbors offered their assistance and it helped to make some of the larger tasks, like replacing all the windows, go faster.

Weeks passed and the finishing touches were being completed. Jack was sweeping off the front walk when he saw an old but familiar face coming nearer. As she got closer he recognized her, Carly Nelson. Leroy had taken her to prom their junior year. She ended up leaving him for Eddie Johnson. He recalled that had led to some troubles, but Leroy had let her go and went on his own way.

"Hello Mr. Gibbs," she greeted with a smile.

"Please call me Jack," he smiled in return.

She nodded, "Jack." She looked around at the store. "You've done a fine job restoring the place."

"Well, I had some help. Leroy did most of it," he gestured inside with his head.

She glanced in the window catching a glimpse of the younger Gibbs sorting through some shelves. Seeing him again after all the time that had passed didn't change the feeling of regret she harbored. Leaving Leroy for Eddie had been a huge mistake and when she heard he settled down with Shannon, a new girl in town she figured he'd never be reachable again.

She turned to continue on her way bidding Jack a good day. It didn't escape his notice how she looked in on his son. "Why don't you join us for something to drink?" he invited.

She hesitated not knowing how Leroy would feel about her joining them. He hadn't been overly forgiving after she broke things off with him, even before Shannon was in the picture.

Jack insisted, "It'll be fine." He opened the door holding it open for her to enter.

With halting steps she walked through the door meeting the eyes of her former boyfriend. His eyes narrowed and the glare that flashed and disappeared nearly froze her in place. He look away to finish his task.

"Hey Leroy look who I came across," his dad attempted to warm the air between them.

"I see," he responded without lifting his head or pausing in his sorting.

"Why don't you greet our guest?" Jack's tone reflected his disappointment in his son's lack of courtesy.

Gibbs looked upwards, closed his eyes, took a breath and looked over his shoulder giving a half-hearted smile and said, "Hi, Carly."

"Hello, Leroy," she smiled with a grimace wanting to turn and leave, but Jack had his hand on her back as the door closed behind them.

"Have a seat," he directed her toward the table they set up by the front window.

She sat down rigid and ready to leave at a moment's notice. It was clear that her presence wasn't welcome by the younger Gibbs.

"I'll go grab some lemonade. Leroy?" he called to gain his son's attention again.

He sighed and turned to face his father. His face asking the silent, "What do you want from me?"

"Entertain our guest," Jack nodded his head toward the table. He didn't leave to get the refreshments until his son began to move begrudgingly to do as he asked him.

Gibbs sat across from Carly staring past her out the window.

"I should go," Carly looked to escape before Jack came back.

Realizing if she left, it would upset his father Gibbs looked at her and said, "Stay."

"You don't really want me to. Do you?" she asked rhetorically.

He smirked without reply.

"I didn't think so. Give Jack my best," she stood and was almost out the door when Jack returned.

"You haven't had that drink yet," he spoke stalling her departure.

"It's getting late. I need to get back. I have some things that need packing by morning," she tried to gracefully excuse herself.

"Stay. When we're done Leroy can help you with whatever needs done," Jack offered.

"I don't think so," Gibbs stood. "Look you two enjoy the lemonade. I'm getting something a bit stronger." He left the two to their own conversing and headed for the basement.

Half an hour later Jack yelled down the stairs, "She's gone. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Like he had as a teenager Jethro ignored his father's sarcasm. Choosing instead to avoid the inevitable argument that this father would continue until something irreparable was said.

He heard his father shuffle to the kitchen and finished the last of the bourbon in his glass. Hoping to have a quieter discussion with his father in which he could delicately tell him to stay out of his love life, he climbed up the stairs.

Jack had finished washing out the glasses and turned to confront his son. Expecting the hard look of defiance from his son's youth, he was taken aback by the softer yet still serious look he held.

"What was so wrong about sharing a drink with Carly?" Jack asked, "For old time's sake?"

Gibbs shook his head, "The 'old time' is old for a reason."

"You really liked her at one time," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, too bad that feeling was never mutual," Gibbs spewed despite his desire to be civil.

"I don't know about that," Jack disagreed. "She looked a bit regretful standing outside earlier."

"Well she can deal," Gibbs shrugged it off.

"Why can't you just forgive and forget? Let the mistakes of the past lie there and allow for people to make amends."

"Like you?" Gibbs couldn't stop himself. "Letting Mom go so soon after she died? You couldn't wait to find someone else."

Jack was stunned. "That's not true son. I loved your mother deeply and when she died I didn't know if I could ever love again."

Gibbs snorted, "Right!"

"I think time passed differently for us back then. I would hope you could see that as an adult. How long did it take for you to remarry after Shannon was gone?" He didn't want to bring up such painful memories, but surely his son could see the need they both had when they were left alone.

"That's different," Gibbs glared his posture stiff from the pain of his own mistakes.

"The way I see it the only difference was I still had you. A young boy hurting and who wouldn't accept any comfort. In some ways I was more alone than you had been."

"I still am," Gibbs admitted.

"Neither of us is alone. Not anymore," Jack asserted.


End file.
